


Our Beginning

by Ahza_Moncha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: He wasn’t sure when or how it happened, all he knew was that he had fallen and he had fallen hard…





	Our Beginning

He wasn’t sure when or how it happened, all he knew was that he had fallen and he had fallen hard…

She was sure there was a time there had been something like, dislike, dislike? Yes but not hatred. She wasn’t sure what moment or day, it changed.

They argued a lot, it wasn’t that they necessarily disagreed, there was just something electric about the arguments.

He loved the fact there was someone who stood up to his sneers, his smirks, his sarcastic putdowns, theirs just as brutal as his.

She loved the fact there was someone who didn’t look down on her. Someone who argued as though she was at his level of intelligence, she was, it was something they both knew and something he constantly reminded her about.

“For someone as intelligent as you…”

Was a very common phrase, especially from him to her

“For someone as talented as you..” Was one of his favorite phrases, any day she uttered those words at him, late in the night, alone in his bedchambers, he would smile a little. 

The others noticed, how couldn’t they? They practically saw the sparks, the looks of desperate longing, the looks of need and wanting. They noticed the subtle compliments, the lack of honesty in the insults, they saw it all but knew they could not interfere. “Although they have both suffered, it is better they find their way to each other on their own.”


End file.
